


Blood Empress (The war of the corrupted)

by PauThide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dark Magic, Dragons, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Incest, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Themes, Mages, Magic, Medieval Fantasy, Nobility, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Politics, Sorcerers, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: The ancient gods blessed the world of Altion, with lineages, that guide the world to prosperous ages of gold. But as time pass by and war after war and calamity after calamity devour the world. They slowly disappear into oblivion, until there is only one left. The last of the lineage of the gods, rest on the shoulders of a young girl. She would need every help she can get to defend her crown and herself, but at the same time, expand her empire and play the game of the royalty who wishes to control her. All of this at the same time as something emerges to shake the world one more time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The sound of footsteps that echo in the forsaken ruin, deep in the ground. Were as loud as the chilling thoughts of a group of three men, who walk on a slow pace, weary of the place who has been long forgotten in time and memory from everyone, even the gods. The ruins started to slowly change, to morph, the walls became wider than before and the ceiling looked like it reach new heights. In the deep and dark ruin, long and big columns rise from the earth. They look like towers, as they appear one after the other. The group of men started to look smaller as they get close by.

“Is this the place?” One of them asked.

“Yes, it says here in the parchment,” Another one says but no before he snaps at the one who was by his side. “Don’t get away from me, I need your torch!”

“I don’t like this place boss,” The man with long black coat holding the torch said. “I don’t feel like we should be here at all.”

“Stop crying and hold the bloody torch near me,” Their leader said growling at his companions.

“You said this job was going to be easy, look at these places, there is nothing for us,” Their boss looked annoyed at them but didn’t pay attention to their worries. He was more focused on the parchment on his hands. His determination to find lost treasures did not share with the other two. As they look at the abandoned place, with care and weariness. For the darkness of the place, hold them tightly.

“This is huge, look at the columns, they must be at least a hundred meters tall, but what are those symbols?” The younger of the three asked. While he inspected those weirds symbols on the columns. The darkness of the ruin was slowly getting away from their eyes since they were able to get used to the dark by now. Their dark clothes were perfect for this kind of job. It was a very easy profession for them, they were not thieves or raiders. Not even mercenaries. They were simple cave crawlers or better known as scavengers. But many of them choose the title of cave crawlers, It does sound a lot better than the previous one. Cave crawlers made their gold, by going and exploring ancient ruins and forgotten places. To find lost treasures or anything that can be sold to the higher bidder. And the three of this group of men seem to be on the look for the old and ancient. To find anything worth the trouble for their travel.

“I don’t know what these things are, I have never seen anything like it,” the younger of the three said, meanwhile the last two are more focus on the parchment than in him.

“You are right, I haven’t seen anything like those symbols. What are they anyway?” The oldest member of the group asked. Losing interest in whatever his leader was looking in the piece of paper. He looked old, many winters have seen his face but look tall and strong. He didn’t leave his boss's side since he knew better than the young one, what kind of men he was.

“I don’t know, but look,” He pointed to the wall. And the figure of a dwarf was visible, thanks to the light of the torch.

“Well, at least I know this is from the dwarfs, but still, that does not explain these strange symbols on the columns,” the young cave crawler said. He was the most educated of them, there was little that the youngest man of a small noble house of the kingdom of Roimas could do. No one cared for him in the big family, certainly few even knew him at all. A small noble house, with many heirs, and not too many to get familiar with ironically, not even with your brother. So he decided to leave behind his not so warming family, and look for his own fortune. He was not a warrior so he couldn't fight in a war, he could barely lift a sword. So he didn’t even bother to look for a job in one of the mercenaries companies or sellswords in the south of Atherion. Even if they were the most prolific and popular kind of job in the south of the continent, even if he was the capable swordsman didn’t mean he would live to see the gold in the long run. Thievery was also dropped, he was no fan of stealing. So he decides to take the most, _“legal”_ job possible. Cave crawling. To look into ancient ruins, in the look for lost dreams and treasures, what’s no to like?

“Maybe is part of an ancient kingdom?” The old man asked. As he watches the kid looking more excited by the minute.

“It’s possible, but I think this is a dwarf outpost, the kingdom of Anzelatem was big in the firsts and second age of gold. Their underground cities and roads, expand from their capital of Karkaza to the city of the Kalazan in Atherion. And that's is crossing continents and seas,” the torch man thought about as well. Perhaps all their work to reach this horrible and forgotten place was not in vain. They could find something of worth is this places. If indeed was part of the ancient kingdom of the dwarfs.

“Dammit, all of it!” They heard their boss yell. In a very infuriating way. He started kicking rocks left and right, cursing in the name of the gods.

“Lost of time and gold!” He screamed. “I should have never listened to the words of a witch!” He yelled more loudly, as he voice echo to the ruin and cave. His blue eyes contain fury like no other. And his two workers walk away from his anger slowly. After he calmed, he just looks away and inspected the place one more time.

“I was taken for a fool, like a dumb person that I am, I fall for her words,” He growls like a beast. ” _You will find a treasure like no other, and you will awake in a new world_ , she said to me the witch, lies, only lies I found in this place,” The men said again, with a furious voice.

“We should leave,” The old man said. “Let’s get back to Forteria or The big sister, we could always get our gold back if we manage to find a better quest,” He said with a disappointed voice, but secretly, he was pleased. He was never a crazy or paranoid man. He's been doing this for a very long time, and has seen any type of ruin and lost secrets in his lifetime. But these places, these ruins, frightened him to no end.

“This is over, boss, for I do not wish to linger in ruins like this,” The old man said. “For there are things that are better forgotten in the deeps of this world,” He looks at the ruin, that looks at him like silent judges to his every move.

“I hate when you go all superstitious on me. This is just an empty cave with nothing on it, just dust, rock, and my dead dreams,” The leader said. Looking at his surroundings for the last time.

“Called as you wish sir, but I will rather be on the surface than this place,” The torch man replied. Both of them keep talking, but it was the youngest of them, who look with interest a the small hole at one of the columns. He started to poke it, and he realizes that the stone, was falling from it. He started to dismantle the rock of the column. And small light of metal smiles him.

“Look!” He screamed.

“What?!” His boss asked. Suddenly, the rockfall completely. And the naked column was shining with glee at the men.

“By the gods!” The boss said.

The column was, in reality, a huge statue made of gold. So big and high in the ceiling of the cave, that made them gasp for some time. The figures on it, the scenes that were embedded in the statue talked of a different type of world, an old world.

“Look at the side of this, look at the amount of gold!” The old man said with the biggest smile, that had ever made it to his face. “I can’t believe it,” He said to himself.

“Well, it seems that the witch was right!” The boss let out a lousy laugh while touching the statue made of delicious dreams. The eyes grow every time he touched the gold. He could not believe his eyes, to have this luck, to find perhaps the biggest finding in his whole life. Indeed he would have to think of ways to take this gold back to the island. Perhaps he would sell his finding, he knows many people who would love to pay, a ridiculous amount of gold for this. As well he could take a little bit for himself.

“What are those things?” The young one asked, looking at the statue with keen eyes. He notices the figures on the colossal statue.

“Are those Demorgius?” He said, astonished to find something like that. The demorgius race was almost extinct. With only a few thousand at most, living in the empire of Antherion. The history books, talk about the ancient kingdom that once ruled, the south of Elseria. But after the corrupted war, three hundred years ago. Just a barren wasteland was left. The Great Isolation. They called it, a place of eternal darkness, suffering, and cities whose names have been lost in time. To say that he was anxious to leave these places would have been an understatement.

“Who cares if they are those creatures?” Said the leader. “The only thing I cared right now, it’s the gold that this,” He said pointing a the statue. “Would bring," The old man smile as well.

“Did you hear that?” The young scavenger said.

“What?” The old one asked.

“Just listen, sound like... water?” And the sound of water running through the earth grow louder in the silence. Suddenly they notice a weird green liquid, coming out of the statue.

“What in the gods is this?” El old man said. As he slowly started to touch the green substance. It was sticky and the smell of it was off. The golden statue started to look like a fountain, and it was a sudden earthquake. That was able to scare the small group of men.

“What’s going on?!” The boss asks in a panic.

“Look!” The young one said. As he was pointing to the rest of the giant columns, he started to tremble and getting rid of the rock around them. Suddenly, more statues of gold appear. They were everywhere. And waterfalls of that horrible liquid emerge from the cave.

“Lest get out of here!” The young cave crawler ran away from the statues, but the sudden scream of the pain of his older companion made him stop. The leader, who was by his side, was terrified of what was happening. The green liquid was burning him alive, and the poor men were screaming his lungs out in desperation. The young one looks in horror as the leader suddenly screams as well. And notice that the liquid of the old man seems to have jumped to him. But in reality, he was simple in the worst position, because of the leaks of the ceiling have brought more of this substance to the cave. Both men scream for life, for help.

The young noble boy could only run. But he was stopped as the sight of something brought of a nightmare.

" ** _Who dared to walk in my castle?_** " The voice of the colossus made him stop.

" ** _Who defiled my resting place?_** _"_ The creature was enormous. Like a giant. His big horns without edged, his yellow teeth and his dark skin. Made him look like one of those figures on the golden statue. But he didn’t look like one of the Demorgius, that live in this age. The poor lad, with a tear in his eyes, could only fall to his knees. Weeping and praying to the gods to take him away from this hell.

 _"_ ** _Do not pray for the betrayers, young human_** _._ ** _For they only cared for those who blind their eyes and numb their souls,”_** The creature said, he gently touches the human forehead. With his long and dark nail. His eyes had the same color as the greenish liquid on the waterfalls. His long and red hair falls to the ground as he walks slowly and with care. His body seems to be deteriorated over time. He looks at the statues and saw the bodies of the two men who met their death in these places.

 **“ _You should meet your new destiny, do not fight it. Don’t run from it. Rise again, the gods would be jealous of you,_ ” **He said as the two bodies slowly stood up. They growl like a beast in rage. The young one soiled himself for what he was seeing. Another earthquake attack the cave, and this time. The walls started to crumble. The ruin started to morph on his wake, changing all around him. Like it was waiting for him, for the master or king.

 ** _“My beloved. I will search for you, I will finish what my brothers and sister started. I will search for the keys of the heavens and break the chains of the world and free you from your prison,”_** The creature says as his long and big hand. Slowly caresses the painting of women in front of him. Mystic green eyes with golden iris look at him. His monstrous finger, touch the face of the woman with a lover's care. His own green flaming eyes seem to be adorning the face of his past lover. But it was gone when he looks at the beast behind his love, that change his being.

**_“I will make you pay for what have you done, I will destroy you, and this time there won’t be a saving grace for you,”_ **

Whatever horrors, this creature brings. The world would know that is was the gods that anger him, but perhaps it was both. Only time would tell.


	2. Liberi city of jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World map in the link.
> 
> https://imgur.com/dRRoZqC
> 
> Zoom to watch the names and details.

Liberi, city of jewels. City of the great merchants of the east but with a terrible history. For is in this city wich many lose their freedom. In the tall buildings, that compete witch each other, to see who touches the sky faster. You could see the history written on the walls, an old anecdote of an old age. As everything in this city is made out of jewels, from the proud buildings to the roof of every house and even the river.

 _"Throw a coin to the fountain they said. Better throw a precious jewel to the river and see if the gods answer,"_ So was the arrogance of the nobles. That they find themselves surrounded by nothing but degrading thoughts.

Slaves are sold all day, those poor souls with nothing but a hopeless future. And the servants who are not being treated any better, curse their state of life like no other dammed soul.

But in the night, is when they can at least rest from everything that hurt them. In brothels and taverns, they can drink their sorrows away. And In the brothels, they can please themself with the gratification of the flesh.

In one of those brothels, in the middle of the continuous rampage of decadence. A group of men sits, looking tired and tense. They looked like they are on guard, waiting for someone to strike.

"We shouldn't be here, we shouldn't be here," One of them repeated frantically.

" _Shhh,_ Silence before someone heard you," Another one said. While looking around him in sings of a spy that was no there.

"We shouldn't be here at all, we shouldn't," He said. Ignoring his companion.

"Hey calm down," The oldest of them finally said. "Just relax a little, nothing is going to happen."

"Sorry," The frenetic men said.

"It's nothing. Just calm down a little, Leeron," The men call Leeron relaxed. 

"I am just worried, you know? We are way too far north to my liking and captain Tama seems to think the same as us. Just why are we doing across the stretch of Berin? Why are we here for supplies?" Leeron said.

"I hate to say it, but Leeron is right, Kurs. It does make little sense if you think about it," The other man with a long sturdy face, and brown eyes said.

"I know that, will. But we have ordered even if they not make sense _now_ , perhaps in the future, they will. Maybe we will get assistance from the free cities of the east?" Kurs the leader of the group of men said. His short hair and scarred face, make him look like a veteran of war. And he was for all instance and purpose, he was an old mercenary who joins the Rebellion a decade ago.

The south of Atherion, as it was often called. It is a land full of conflicts, too many kingdoms and fallen cities in one place. The major's kingdoms of Wilther, Beniciano, Veltran, Roimas, and Lebanensi. Battle among each other for every piece of dirt that the south has. And add the Theocrasy of Thein with their inquisition, that wanted to purge all _unholy_ , The great kingdom of Duhal with their inners struggles because of the monarchy and the Kingdom of the High Elfs of Elthan, killing everyone who dared to even look at their borders. You just have a bad time living there.

And a bad time he did live. Especially if you live in the plains, small cities with no ruler or monarch, mostly with leaders that die one after another thanks to the criminal organization that look to control the poor cities or something else. Kurs something was amazed he lived this far.

But that's life in the south, the Rebellion wanted to fight for a better future, with no wars and corruption. It gives a reason for the people who had live in the shadows of the abusers, of the people who kill their children of slave them. A will to fight. To change things. That's why he joining, to make something positive of his life at least one time before he dies.

"We will see soon enough," The voice of quiet one of the group made Kurs feel a little of tension on his should. He hasn't said much since they arrive in Liberi weeks ago.

"You think Mikel?" Kurs asked. Mikel simply shrugged. Leeron was to focus looking at the ladies of pleasure with big lustful eyes. Especially the one with long blond hair. She had lovely curves and gorgeous blue eyes. And she was looking at him, moving her mouth slowly in a very erotic way. Making him know, what was she capable. It was until he heard the laughs of Leeron, that brought him from the lovely picture in front of him.

"What are you laughing?" Leeron asks annoyed.

"Nothing, just thinking of something," Mikel said, holding his tongue.

"Whatever..." Leeron said returning his eyes to the blonde girl.

"An any case, captain Tama gave us this night to enjoy before returning. Les makes the best of it," Said the leader Kurs. 

"I'm going first!" Said Leeron, jumping to the blond girl with a smile on his face. He forgot the laughs of Mikel for some reason.

"Look at him go," Said Kurs preparing to find himself a girl.

"What about you?" Ask Kurs to Mikel who looks at his empty glass. 

"Not gonna join?" Mikel only shook his head.

"No, I'll pass. I don't want to get in trouble with my partner," He said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh, I forgot, that´lovely lady of yours. You should present us in the future," Said Kurs with a smile on his face. But Mikel didn't seem to share that feeling.

"It's a _he_ , no she," He whispered. 

"What did you said?" Kurs asked as he couldn't hear properly thanks to the singing of some of the ladies.

"Nothing... "Mikel said. Looking at the wall with no real interest.

"Before you go," Mikel said to Kurs whos attention was focusing on a brunette with long legs.

"Why are we fighting?" He asked.

"What?" Kurs look confused for a moment.

"Why are we fighting, the rebellion, all of it," Mikel said. His voice was soft and his eye didn't leave the table. He wanted to hear something before everything ends. Before he does what he came here to do. Kurs seems to think about it carefully. 

"For a better future, of course," Kurs said.

"better future, for whom?" Mikel asked. At which Kurs didn't seem to understand the sudden question and attitude. 

"Remember what happened on Roimas?" Kurs closed his eyes, trying to forget that horrible day. 

"Yes, I do remeber," Kurs said.

"Why did the Rebellion didn't stop it?" Mikel said. Looking at Kurs with intensity.

"There was nothing to do," Kurs responded.

"Lies!" Mikel exclaim. "The only reason, the Rebellion didn't do anything was because they were half-races, and you know it!" He said. With fury on his eyes.

Kurs didn't know what exactly was happening to Mikel. He knows that since that horrible incident in the kingdom of Roimas. Mikel has been depressed and angry at times. It happened a year ago and since then, hed been a little distance, from pretty much everyone. Kurs believe it to be, because of his new lady.

"Hey, take it easy," Kurs said.

"Apologies," Said Mikel. Look at the nothingness. His voice sounds soft and distant. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"I understand, just try to relax a little," Said Kurs trying to comfort him. Mikel returns an empty smile. "I will drink a little more, just go and have fun," Mikel said no looking at Kurs. He smiled at Mikel and went his way, looking for the brunette.

While Kurs when on his way to have his fun. Mikel look like he was having an inner struggle. He closed his eyes and memories of that awful night. Were hundreds of half-races were butchered repeat on his brain. He could never forget those screams, from the Etlines. His lover is an Etline. The amount of hate, the racism he receives because of his race. Made him cry every night. He saves him from being sold into slavery, he and two beautiful little girls. Who he loves like his daughters. Etlines are highly valued in the slave market. People would pay a ridiculous amount of gold for one of them. He thought that, if he joined the Rebellion, he would fight for a better future from them. For his beloved and his two daughters, who leave in fear of being trap once more. He had to cut their hairs and wear cloaks all the time when travel. And even then, is hearth was always jumping from anxiousness and fear. He wanted to create a world where they could be happy and live without fear, but he realizes that is was for no avail.

It was when he decides to do the one thing he never thought, or perhaps the thing he should have done a long time ago. On one of his mission, he went to the nation of Seerana and contacted the empire agents. He took his family there and waited for a time to get them to the empire land. A place where half-races are not looked upon like a beast. It took time and he had to make his bed and lay on it. He knew he was betraying his companions, but he made a choice. His family's future, or the Rebellion. He doesn't know why the empire wants with the rebellion in the south, but it must be something big. Regardless he doesn't care at all. A sound woke him up from his dreams, and a dark cloaked person was standing in front of him.

"Your family is on a refugee ship from Seerana. They will arrive in a few days, go to the imperial port of Messra," The dark figure with a female voice said in a very monotone voice. Mikel looks at the glass and with heavy hearth he stood up and without looking behind, he left the brothel, to never come back to this place.

The entire brothel went silent, incredibly fast. Both whores and clients look at the shadowed women with fear. Her skin was grey and the golden iris of her eyes, made everyone there to feel cold on their bones. The steps she made, the smell of the dead. Everything was so cold from nowhere. 

"I would leave this place... Now..." She said walking to the rooms upstairs to finish her mission. The brothel got empty quite fast.

"I hope they didn't get excited," She said sounding irritating. "Again," She finished.

In one of the rooms upstairs, where the girls of passion made their gold. One of the rebels was in a glorious state of euphoria. As the beautiful blonde girl, that drew his attention back on the first floor. Was on her knees giving him quite the pleasure. 

" _Oh,_ that's it, suck it," He said. Grabbing the head of the blonde, pushing her to swallow all of his road. He still didn't understand why Mikel was laughing about him. He heard the blonde giggle while she played with his cock.

"If I only knew girls in the north, were like you, I would have traveled here a long time," He said enjoying himself a lot. When he was about to finish on the beautiful and warm mouth of the blonde. He felt like someone else was in the room. Like someone just entered, without making a sound.

"I had a lot of fun, sweety. Sadly you had to die," The voice sounded more masculine than he realizes. Then when he looked down him, he saw a certain package. Then he realizes, why his friend was laughing. She was a _he_. He felt his throat slid open and as he wanted to scream. Another pain on his chest came from the person in front of him, that sweet smile, that seduces him. Was now looking at him with glee and pity.

"Sorry I couldn't make you finish love, but duty call," And with that, he felt cold on the floor. The beautiful and gorgeous, male. With long blond hair, refine cheekbones, lustful lips and a body that no male should have. He looks at the young men on his feet with a surprising sad smile.

"Could you at least had waited until he finish?" He asked to the caped woman, very irritated.

"No," She only said with a cold voice.

"He was so cute, really shame I couldn't enjoy myself more," He says dramatically. 

"Take your clothes, we have to finish here and go with Xerxes," She said walking to the door.

"Where is Six?" He asked getting dress up by the clothes, the woman throw him in a bag.

"Collecting her eyes," She said.

" _Ew_ , she's always so disgusting," He said, putting the last of his clothes.

"Said the one sucking another man cock, that's he suppose to kill," She answers angrily.

"Hey, I'm giving them a last pleasure taste before they die, it's me being nice to them," He said walking next to her. While moving his wide hips.

"Or you being a slut."

"Auch, don't say it like that, Lix, I am not a slut, just a professional, like you," He said. But she didn't answer him back. Instead, she keeps quiet and reaches the next door of the forgotten brothel. They heard some moans of pain and when they open the door, they saw blood everywhere. The poor brunette whore was on her bed, ripped wide open. From her chest to her lady parts, on her head, where the eyes supposed to be, were only black sockets. Someone took her eyes out. 

On the ground a man, naked. With blood coming from his mouth and on top of him, a certain person was busy. Using her daggers and ripping his eyes out. She had grey skins as well, with shot and messy purple hair. And a series of scar on her throat and left side of her beautiful face. She was smiling like a young girl. Like she was playing with a toy. 

" _Ew_ , this is disgusting," Said the man with feminine looks.

"Oh, Madi, you look as gorgeous as ever, it's that a new eyeliner?" Six asked. While pulling the last eyes from the poor men without even flinching.

"You notice? Yes, it is, did you like it?" Madi the beautiful said. Ignoring everything around him.

"Six, you promise that you wouldn't get _excited,"_ Lix said.

"I know, I know, but look!" Six said happily. "This is the best shade of blue I have encountered so far," She grabs the eyes from the nerve and while the move from one side to the other. Her smile was full of innocent regardless of the bloody hand and bodies around. Lix, on the other hand, took a big breath and gently started to pat her little sister's head.

"Good job, you did good," Lix said softly. 

"Can I pet her to?" Ask Madi with a smile. 

"Fuck off slut," Lix said angrily. 

"Sorry, I just couldn't help to feel the happiness of two beautiful sisters sharing their love in a bond of blood and... strip out eyes," Said Madi with a very sarcastic voice.

"We should go now before Xerxes kill us, with passion," Madi sigh dreamily.

"He is not going to give you what you want Madi, and he is too big for you anyway," Six said while adding the new eyes to her collection, on a bag. A very smelly and bloody bag.

" _Oh,_ I know his big, just thinking about his long and big... "

"Shut up slut," Lix said.

Lix disappears on a puff of smoke, leaving behind a quite the pair who started to laugh as well. Until they disappear the same way as Lix did.

In an old warehouse, a group of undercover rebels seems to work desperately to get out of the city, or special the north itself. They run from one side to the other, thinking about what a mess they got themselves in to. They were afraid, nervous and unfamiliar in the strange world of the north of Atherion. They followed orders, they were ordered to come to this place in search of supplies and contacts that they could use in the future. Or that's what they wanted to believe. Everything was a mess, nothing makes sense to them. Why are they here so far from the south?

Why they need supplies from the people of this city? When they can have the same supplies in the south?

Some of them seem to not want to think about it too much. Others are afraid. That's why they all seem to work harder and try to end this job before something happens. They all seem to believe that someone was watching them. Something dark, something very wrong. It was then when they voice that keeps them together was heard.

"Hurry with the creates!" The strong voice said.

"The faster we work, the sooner we leave!" The man was a bold one. With a huge scar on his face. Piercing grey eyes and a body full of muscles. He went his way to help some of them, but his focus was on someone in specific. A little redhead with little freckles, who seems to be a little lost. Running from one place to another, trying to help but with no avail. She was a sweet girl of only sixteen years, idealistic with a belief of freedom and justice. Naive of what the world truly is, but kindhearted.

"Zea!" He calls for her.

"Captain!" She immediately said. Practically running to him. Standing in attention, something that made him smile gently.

"Zea, I need to speak with you," The captain said.

"What do you need captain Tama?" The young redhead asks with excitement on her voice. As they walk away from everyone else.

"How are you holding up?" Tama said.

"I am doing fine captain, don't worry about me!" She said sounding confident of everything her surroundings. But in reality, she was a little afraid, this was the first time she's been so far away from the south. Her brother and sister begged her to not go to this mission. But she didn't listen. Zea wanted to finally do something for herself, to prove to her family that she was capable to provide to the Rebellion and fight. This was her opportunity, even if was proving to be quite the bore to her, she would do her best.

"Not that, how are you feeling Zea, answer me truly," Tama said. Looking at the young redhead.

"I know you always wanted an opportunity to do something for the cause, but you don't have to pretend to be brave all the time. It won't do you good maks yourself with bravery, the mask falls when the plays turn to be true," Tama looks at her with the same honest smile. As Zea looks like she was trying too hard to not look pensive of the words of her captain.

"I don't want to pretend to be brave, I want to _be_ brave," Zea said fiercely. "Just like my brother and sister," She said and Tama was surprised with the intensity of those blue eyes.

"And you will, Zea, you will," Tama said. Then suddenly, a huge crash was heard. From the big door of the warehouse, dark figures emerge and without any warning. They started to attack the poor rebels who were unprepared to respond. Tama quickly unleashes his greatsword ready to fight. Zea did the same but she was stuck in her place when a big figure emerges from the shadows, was huge. Two big horns and a pointy face, at least three meters tall with a small tail. 

"Minotaur..." Zea whisper in fear. 

As she simple stod there, frozen by the fear of death that invade her being. The minotaur suddenly attacks her and when she thought she was going to die, Tama was able to push her away.

"Zea run!" Tama said. 

He was able to defend himself from the vicious attacks of the minotaur, but the same couldn't be said by those around him. They were being massacred one by one, without any words or opportunity. 

"Zea now!" He yelled one more time before being push aside by the incredible force of the minotaur. Blood was spat out from his mouth, and before Zea could do something again. She felt a creepy touch on her back and a dagger on her throat, and a slow breath on her ear.

"So pretty eyes!" Zea had tears on her eyes. As she felt the dagger slowly caressing her skin, she started moaning in fear and horror. 

"Zea!" Tama screams with all his strength while still keeping the minotaur at bay. 

"Look Madi, isn't she pretty?" She was being held with unnatural strength, not that she was able to move. Fear was controlling her, the mask of bravery fell when the play proves to be real. 

"That she is," Another voice was heard. Zea started to cry, loudly, very loudly.

" _Oh_ , she is crying, I don't think I can kill her now, she's a baby," The feminine voice was heard with a mocking yet honest sound.

The sound of the fighting, or even if they couldn't even call it a fight. Stopped and when it did, Zea saw her surroundings as there was blood everywhere. All of them dead, and Tama was the last one. Fighting with all his might, but for naught. 

"Wow, look at him, his quite good, Tavros seems to enjoy himself doesn't he?" The crazy woman said with glee on her voice.

"Indeed, but am hungry," The feminine voice that sounds a little manly was heard. Zea was finally able to speak, and could only scream to Tama. She gave a chilling scream when she saw Tama losing his arm to the minotaur giant ax.

"TAMA!" She screams as she was silent when the dark elf closed her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, look your friend is gonna die soon," The crazy girl said. When Tama was finally on his knees staring at Zea with his last breath. He whispered some words.

"Be strong," He said as the ax decapitated him. She screams and cries in the cold hands of her retainer.

"Shh, shhh, It's okay, he died like an honorable man, for a rebel," She wanted to fight that person. Kicking and hitting she wanted to fight, but she couldn't move at all.

"Quite the spirt, you know why the said about redheads," Zea didn't care anymore, she keeps trying to hit the person holding her, butting her hand even. But it was like she felt no damage from her. Nothing at all.

"She is biting you Six looks quite painful, there is a little blood already," The blond _girl_ , look at the redhead with a tear on her eyes bitting with all her strength. While Six seems to be completely unaware of it.

"Ah, I see..." Six said look at the redhead.

"What do we do with her?" She asked.

"Can I keep her?" Said Lix, petting the redhead while his hand was bloody by the teeth of the redhead. Who was still screaming, crying and trying to kill the dark elf.

"She is not a pet... but she is quite the animal... I say yes, we can keep her, what do you say Lix?" Madi asked the serious sister, who seems to just arrive to look the scene in front of her, not surprising at all.

"We need the survivor, too often more vital information if possible," Lix said with a cold voice.

"Okay, if she dies in the interrogation, can I keep her eyes?" Said Six.

"Silence, we still need to report to Xerxes, now," Lix said.

"Geh, so much for my new pet, let's get her to sleep," Six said while hitting the back of Zea head. The redhead body was limping on her arms, and without care and like a sack of potatoes, the dark elf carries her.

"Well, that was fun," A strong voice was heard.

"Tavros my beloved, my sunshine, my big strong minotaur," Madi said with almost a purr on his voice.

"Not gonna happen," The minotaur said. To which Madi pout.

"What it's that? A new redhead pet? Why is she carrying her like that?" Tavros asked confuse at the dark elf with a smile.

"We are going to interrogate the rebel, we need certain details," Said Lix with a bored tone on her voice."Burn this place down and move to the rendezvous."

"Now," She said with an authoritative voice while disappearing. Leaving smoke behind.

"I love when she speaks like that," said Madi.

"You love everyone who speaks to you like that," Said Tavros.

"I know, what I wouldn't do to be able to fuck Lix," Said Madi with a dreaming voice.

"She would kill you, you know? if she hears you said something like that to her face," Tavros said amused by the blond one.

"That's what made her the best," At this point Tavros went his way to leave behind the dreaming blonde, meanwhile the place started to burn.

"Lest leave now, before Xerxes and Lix get angrier."

"Do you think they would punish me if I get them angry?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"I want to eat!" Said Six.

"I would love to bend down while Xerxers..."

"I want intestine soup..."

"I am surrounded by crazy people," Said Tavros disappearing in the same black smoke. The other two follow behind, leaving a burning of corpses and death at the awaking of dawn. 


	3. The empress

The ominous dark room, in which long and incredible curtains of gold and red, made of the finest cloth. In the big bed, there's is a small figure, that seems to belong to a small person. A kid. Moves from side to side, coughing painfully, the poor kid started to lose breath fast and quickly woke up from the dreams. The sound of bells furiously echoes the room, as the poor little person loses more air. The doors quickly opened and an old guardian made his presence.

"Your majesty!" He said.

"Quick, healers bring her medicine and use numb spells," The guardian order to the contingent of people entering the room an incredible pace.

"Breathe, your majesty, slowly just as lady Leblanc said," The veteran guardian told to the poor girl, who looks in immense pain. With teary eyes, she nodded. One of the healers, had his hand on the back of the girl, murmuring something and a blue light appear from his hand. Slowly the pain started to go away, making the poor girl feel a lot better. As she started to relax her breathing, one of the maids brought some medicines which they have different colors, the girl seems disgusted when she looks at them.

"Your majesty is for your good. They will ease the pain and stop the coughing," The guardian told her, in a very gentle way. The little girl seems irritated about it but drank all the medicine the same, she seems to taste the horrible flavor of it and make a small moan of disgust.

"I... hated it," She said.

"I know your majesty," Respond the old guard.

"All sweaty, prepare my bath," The girl said. "At once," One of the maids respond.

"Gastto, where are Amelah and Alia?" She asks.

"Traning with the recruits, they would be here shortly," Gastto said. His short gray hair and gentle blue eyes didn't take away, his sturdy built.

He was tall, with muscles and a strange scar on his forehead. His golden armor with silver made him bigger and more threatening. And he is, to anyone who wishes to harm the empress.

He was called "Edge of the north" The best and stronger warrior in the empire of Antherion. Commander of the royal guard and guardians. Protectors of the last linage of the gods, a job, he and his brethren take very seriously. "Very well, I need to get ready, this is going to be a very long day for me," the empress said.

"Indeed," Gastto chuckle.

He stood guard behind a long curtain, in a big white bathroom, meanwhile, the young empress took her bath with the help of maids. Who seems to care a porcelain doll, since they clean her nails, polish them and making sure they are presentable.

Another one, keep brushing the empress hair and another one, massage the girl feed. Then a door open and a beautiful woman, with brown skin, dark hair and dark eyes.

Enter with a smile on her face. Next to her, two other ladies, wearing the same armor than Gastto. One of the have two ears on her head, like fox ears, she had a grin on her face. Her tone skin, yellowish eyes, and brown hair. She was tall, very tall and some kind of beauty but behind those misgivings smile, hide a dangerous warrior. She wore a smile, showing big canines with very short hair, but as well a big scar, running from her left cheek to her neck.

It was a very nasty wound but didn't take away the strange beauty of hers.

The other one had a strange white pale skin, two horns coming from her head. Her purple hair made for a bizarre combination, since she didn't appear to be human at all. Her face didn't show any emotion one could say, that she looks dead. She was taller than even Gastto and the fox girl. Maby thanks to her horns or not, but she had zero emotion in contrast to the fox one.

"We are finish commander, the recruits seem to be in good shape... so far," the fox girl said with a big smirk on her face. Scratching her scar slowly.

"Is that Alia?" Asked the empress behind the curtain.

"Yes, your majesty, and Amelah as well, we found countess Valentine as well," Alia said winking at both of them. Amelah didn't seem to respond at all, she walks into the other side of the curtain and the empress seems to give a little squeal of happiness. 

"Amelah!" she said.

"Your majesty, we need to finish your pedicure," one of the maids exclaim.

"Oh, that's true," the sounds of water being spilled on the floor was hear by Gastto, who let a smile from the other side of the curtain.

"Alia and Valentine come here, please," Valentine sigh and Alia just smile as the went to the other side of the curtain as well.

"What are we going to do today, Valentine?" Ask the empress.

"We have a lot to do, of course, we have many nobles coming and seek an audience with you, duke and duchess want your presence in many parties and such," said Valentine, reading from her note parchment with a small smile."Ugh," moaned the empress.

"It's going to be a long day," she whispered to herself. While slowly caressing her neck, were a strange necklace seems to not abandoned her skin.

"There is also... the other business," whisper Valentine.

"I see, hopefully, Rosaline will tell me the advances of the operation, but I will wait until later," she said while playing with the bubbles.

"Gastto, what about the spots left for the guardians?" she asked.

"We have at least 50 to give a trail, I believe countess Valentine will agree with me about some of the recruits," said Gastto.

"Indeed commander, some of them are the best of the best," the brown beauty said.

"Some have the best pedigree that the empire has to offer, but of course as well undying loyalty to the crown and royal family," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I will leave this work to the both of you, for now, we need to get on with the rest of the day," said the empress standing up from her bathtub. The start of the day began with breakfast, something that brought a little happiness to her, then the most awful part of her day started.

The empress was walking to the throne room, as she approaches, two big doors were in front of her. As the guards opened for her, the big salon shine through the big windows. The throne room where the imperial throne was located, was the biggest place of the palace.

Tall columns rise to the highest point, the surrounding of this place was spacious and elegant. Curtains of red and gold fall with style from the walls. In the first half of the throne room, there was a big circle with a fountain, a perfect place to hold dances and such.

You had to go through this place to reach the second half of the place, dozens of stairs to reach the second level and walk and long and spacious place that direct to the throne. You could see the monstrosity, the imperial throne, made of a special stone call, crystal rock.

It was an enormous thing, there was gold and diamonds encrusted on the throne, the sculpture was meticulous, and the power that it emanated was something you could feel.

The empress had to walk from the big door to the throne, her small size made it even difficult. When she finally arrived, she could see the throne with irritated eyes.

"What were ancestors thinking?" she said groaning, as she was taking the last couple stairs to reach the enormous throne.

"Finally," she said. a couple of maids brought some mattresses, to help the empress adjust to the throne.

"Well, Valentine, here we are," Valentine smile, as she sits on a special chair for her, a couple steps down from the throne itself. The royal guards, put themself in position, in front of the throne and around it. Only the guardians were allowed to be next to the empress herself. Gastto was beside her, Amelah and Alia were as well.

"I can barely see the door from here," said the empress. A couple of maids brought with them, in a special mattress, the imperial crown. Although elegant, it was a very simple crown mold of gold. Not as outrageous as the thrown itself, but enough to made it show to the people, the powers that it brings. Since the true symbol of power, was neither the throne of the crown, but the necklace that the empress wear.

It was a strange and bizarre thing, the necklace seems to be part of the empress skin almost, the strange silver with black and yellow diamonds. It seems to shine on their own, and in the middle of the collar, a big green emerald looks more like an eye, than anything else.

"Well, lest start, I don't want to spend my entire day hearing nobles and their problems, so, who is first?" The empress asked.

"The first one is, lord Erim Nosera, he is here to... ask for support for his enterprise in the kingdom of Leonia," Valentine said.

"Oh, and he believes that I will help him because of my family ties?" said the empress with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps, but your majesty, I advise to hear him out first," said the countess.

"Very well, let him in," order the empress. Lord Erim Nosera, seems to be walking slowly to the immense throne room, feeling intimated by the share size of it all. And in the top of the monstrous throne, a young girl of at least 11 years old look omnipotent in such a place. Her dark hair was incredibly obscure like it could absorb the light itself.

Her small and gentle stature didn't take away her stone and cold face.

Her features are still young and childish, but it was clear that once puberty hit her, she would become a beauty. Her skin was paled with a strange gray tone on it, her ears and face structure were very delicate. As it was normal, since her ancestor, the previous emperors and empress of the empire. Marry other races, apart from humans. Dark elves, Etlines, druids, fairies and even Demorgius, are the reason for the looks of the young sovereign.

Ears that are a little bit large and pointy, thin eyebrow and the fabric of the hair was softer than the clouds. Since Etlines, like Alia, use their hair to cover themself in many ways. The empress still looks human, but the immense ancestry made for an incredible combination of features. Still, there is one that shines above the others, her royal blood. The one thing that made her special, the last linage of the gods. The linage of Nimus.The god of light and creation. Her eyes are a deep green around the golden pupil that froze the poor men, who looks stunned and in wonder. She will become the most beautiful woman in the world when she grows up from her child's form.

"Lord Erim Nosera, you stand in the presence of Elian Lilieth Nimus of Atherion, empress of the empire of Atherion, great queen of the vassal's march, the supreme leader of the united clans of Taros and Unthan, sovereign of the kingdoms of the Teins, Leonia and the holy dark elf city of Elent´Vassar and chosen one of the god's lineage," Said countess Valentine with an imperious voice.

But for the empress, she seems to be irritated by the titles, and how long it takes to say them. For her, she would rather be called just "the empress" but it's only tradition to said them all.

And knowing that she would hear it, over and over again for the entire day, made her feels so ashamed of it.

"Your majesty," said the lord keeping his head down.

"You may speak, lord Nosera," the empress said.

She observes the fairly young man, who seems to be in his mid-thirties, brown hair and oiled skin. He looks very scared and nervous, something that brought amusement to her.

"Your majesty, I come here, in your presence to get permission to work in a new war to harness the energy of the Stelenita stone," said the lord.

The empress gave a little confuse look, and with her eyes, she seems to ask Valentine, what he's talking about.

"Your majesty, lord Nosera, is an alchemist, from the lesser noble house Nosera," said Valentine in a very awkward voice.

"I see... well, lord Nosera, it seems that you wish to expand your knowledge but then again, why come to me?" the empress asked.

"You could go to the order of magic and contact the alchemist institute, why ask my permission for something like this?" the little empress ask, confuse and intrigued.

"Your majesty, I need a certain object to work my project," the lord said.

"And what it is?" the little girl asked.

"I need mining equipment, to get pure Stelenita and the kingdom Leonia is the best place for mining," he said with a small voice.

"You ask for quite a lot, lord Nosera," the empress said.

"I understand your majesty, but I believe that is necessary for my research, that's is why I asked for permission," the empress look at Valentine for a couple minutes. She sighs before answering.

"I may not be an alchemist, but I do know the dangers of pure Stelenita, the miners need to extremely careful with it, and if I remember correctly, experimenting with it can be deadly," said the empress.

"I understand your majesty," he said, not sounding too sure of himself.

"Do you?" she said.

"I... I think so, yeah," the empress look at him with a very unfazed face.

"I don't think, I can give you what you want, I have no idea what are you planning but I need some kind of proof of your work," the green eyes with gold light, look at the men intensely.

"If you want my approval of this... experiment, I need the word of the alchemist institute for me to feel safe, and so the people of my empire, especially the kingdom of Leonia, I don't want to another, bloody winter on my hands. I hope you understand my reasoning," she said.

Lord Nosera shiver when he heard about the bloody winter, one of the most disastrous incidents in the history of alchemy.

Stelenita rock is highly valuable, it works for echos, famous crystals that are used to talk to someone across any distance. You could use it, to talk to someone from the capital of the empire, to the other side of the country with only a few seconds of delay.

But it can also be used to create powerful runes and many other things, many alchemists try to find new ways to use this crystal rock. All lead to an awful day, twelve years ago.

Where in one of the towers of the order of magic, in which the institute of Alchemist stash all their Stelenita, one of the alchemists was experimenting, how much does the Stelenita rock can take in the form of vital energy. Sadly, the experiment was a complete disaster, the explosion that it causes tremble the capital. As the tower explodes with everyone in it.

What follows was a black-purple smoke, that cause sickness, and many more deaths. All of this happened in the winter seasons, it's the reason it is remembered as bloody winter.

"If I get the permission from the alchemist institute, could I have your approval?" he asked.

"Well see, lord Nosera," the empress said. "For now, I will advise caution and for you to take the necessaries precautions for it, for now, I will wait for the word of the institute," lord Nosera, just sigh. He understood better than anyone the reason why the empress took this route.

He just hated the instituted, he hoped that he could evade the paperwork of the alchemist institute. He knew the people on the top and they didn't like him. Lord Nosera seems to be reduced to beg them, to reconsider his proposition, again.

"I thank you for this, your majesty," he said with a bow.

"Good luck, milord," and with that, he left.

"Weird fellow," the empress said.

"He was in the instituted before, leaving, wonders why," said Valentine.

"Any case, who is next?" for the rest of the morning, the empress had to take care of noble’s overdramatic problems.

Some came to sway her majesty to their cause; others simply look to gain some kind of advantage in the game of empire.

Everyone wanted the empress support, or in most extreme cases, wanted the empress herself.

Even if she is the supreme ruler of the empire, she still a child of twelve years old. She was crown recently, not even three years ago.

And because of this, many nobles try to sometimes, intimidated her or sway her, especially since in the future, she would have to marry. Every single nobles’ families in the vast empire, aim to that. Making the entire day, so tired and annoying. As she had to mask her face, in other to make them believe whatever they wanted. Sometimes it was fun, to see how they try to sway her.

"I do believe that to appease the nobility, your majesty, you would have to marry my eldest son," the fat noble said.

"Oh, how old is your son, my dear lord?" the empress said with a fake innocent voice.

"He is twenty-four years old, of course, I know how young you are but you know how fast young ladies grow up," the pig looking lord said with a smile.

It amused her and sometimes it's even funny, but when a lord demand with sugar coat words, what she has to do, she must show, who she is. But for now, she would have fun.

"I see... tell me, milord, isn’t your son, Hoarsi Meerkarensio? the one with a couple of bastards already?" the noble eyes split open when he heard that. He put a lot of effort to make sure that no one knows about this.

"I-I- I don't know what are you talking about?!" He said.

"Really?" she said.

"What do you say, countess Valentine? Am I wrong?" she put an innocent face like she was a worry to be wrong.

"Of course not, your majesty you are completely right," Valentine said with a superior’s voice.

"He had around four bastards with different women, and he seems to be waiting for the fifth one," she said.

The fat lord seems to lost breath, and his face turns red for embarrassment, he hated when people look down on his family. His son was a big problem and he is paying the price for his inability to control him.

To make things worse, the other nobles’ families already start looking down on them because of it, the Meerkarensio family needs to do something to gain more respect.

"But as you can see, my son seeds it's strong enough for you!" he said.

The empress looks in disgust, a feeling shared by everyone but the fat lord won't stop talking so easily. As he looks with a smile, that makes the empress feel shivers.

"Can you look at yourself, pregnant with my grandchild?" he said.

"It would be amazing!" the empress for her part look silently at the fat lord in anger.

"I don't think so," she said making the fat lord look stunned.

"What?" he said.

"That I won't be marrying your pig of a son," she said one more time.

"What..." he looked stunned.

"I.won't.marry.your.pig.son," she said with a cold voice and dark gaze.

For some reason, the fat lord didn't realize to whom he was talking, in a blind rage he walks a couple of steps and with a red face, he screams.

"How dare you?!" before he was about to take another step, the royal guard stopped him. Gastto was in front of the empress with his hand on his sword.

Amelah although with the same stone-cold face, she seems to have some live on her eyes. As she looks at the pig in front of her, with deep anger. Alia, the happy Etline, looks more like a hateful Etline.

"Remember your place, lord Meerkarensio!" exclaimed Valentine.

"You are in the presence of the empress; we will not tolerate such offense!" Gastto said with fury.

And it seems that the fat lord, finally realizes what did he say, he went to his knees and beg forgiveness.

"I apologize your majesty!" he said pathetically.

"I will tell you this once, but never disrespect me again," the empress order.

"Now, please leave me presences lord, I don't want to look at you anymore," the fat lord was sweating and try to speak one more time but it was for naught.

"But...!"

"Guards, take him out of my palace!" she exclaimed and four of the royal guard quickly took him by the should and drag him out of the throne room. While he screams and beg.

"Disgusting little fellow," Alia, the Etline said.

"Indeed, my dear Alia," said the little empress.

"Valentine, make sure that everyone knows about what happened today, I believe that the nobles’ families would love some gossip," Valentine smiles a little, and started to write it down on her little book.

"Indeed, your majesty," she said.

"Now, who else?" the empress said suddenly very tired.

"Only one left, archduchess Meya Revina of Meethen," Valentine said.

"Oh, strange to see her here, very strange, well then, let her come," she said.

The empress saw a beautiful Etline arrive in her present, curve bright blonde hair, crystal blue eyes with a sharp gaze, two long and dedicated rabbit shape ears.

the archduchess of Meethen, the city where semi-races and halfbreeds live, an ancient city built specifically for them. In which they can live freely and in peace.

And she was responsible for the city and all her inhabitants, as the rest of the archdukes and archduchess of the empire. Who are the sovereigns of each the imperial cities, except for Elent´Vassar, the city of the dark elves.

"Your majesty, may the sun and the moons shine in your crown," said the Etline with reverence.

"And may the winds and earth bless your soul," said the empress.

"How may I help you, my archduchess," the Etline, look at the empress for a couple seconds, before letting a loud sigh.

"Your majesty, my sister and her son... both die in an accident a year ago," the empress nodded, as she remembers the news of that day.

She thought that the accident itself was very strange, to say at least. It seems to force and very out of place but she didn't say anything as she wanted to hear what she was going to say.

"But I believe that such an accident, was a murderer perpetrated by another family, the Pretorius," Meya Revina said with an instance look on her face.

"That's some serious accusation, my archduchess, do you have any proof?" the empress asked.

"Well, I-I... I don't have one," the archduchess said remorsefully.

"I see, where did this idea come from, if I may ask?"

"The Pretorius has been always a rival of my family, the Revina, I know is farfetched but they are the only ones that would do something like this, their reputation precedes them," she said with a firm voice. Sounding secure of herself.

"I do know about that rivalry, but it's like you said, is farfetched," the empress said.

"But your majesty, I know it's them!" the poor empress could feel a headache coming already.

"And what tell me, would you want me to do?" the Etline look at her with a strong gaze.

"I ask for justice!" she exclaims.

"Another screamer," the empress thought.

"Lower your voice, archduchess," Valentine said.

"I ask for justice... justice for the death of my sister and her son," now the empress has a headache.

"Archiduquess Meya Revina, what you asked is not possible," the empress said.

"Why?!" the Etline scream.

"Archiduquess!" Valentine voice got louder.

For the empress, the headache was getting stronger, she needs to take her medicine again, something she dreaded.

"Enough!" the empress exclaim herself.

"Archiduquess, I understand your feelings but I can't give you what you want, if you wish to find justice for your family, I respect your wishes, you may find evidence and bring them to court as is your right," the Etline look contradicted by this. She wanted to bring justice to her sister and nephew, but I the same time, she hated to bring out the court of nobles.

"I would advise to do so the later, take your time to gather evidence but as well to not do something in fury. Be careful," the empress said, holding a gentle look on her face.

Meya Revina knew this, she understood the position of the empress, the Pretorius family is one of the fourteen elders' families. These are the top of the crop, the ones who are seated on the great council of noble's houses, these are the ones who choose who is noble and who is not. So is their power, that every single noble house in the empire, lesser or high, from the vassal's states, the archdukes and archduchess need to be wary of them.

The Pretorius, Bizantinne, Nobiles, Sacris, Hortus, Roleani, Tenebris, Cerenies, Dearan, Valaros, Warthok, Baron, Vakiosky, Vayasti. To bring one of them to the court to answer for their "crimes" it's almost impossible and the Eltine knew this. But she was going to bring them to justice, wherever the cost.

"I apologize for my conduct, your majesty, I beg for your forgiveness for my behavior," the archduchess said on her knees with her head down.

"It's all forgiven, just don't repeat it," the empress was very tired and when she saw the Etline leave, she slumped on her chair.

"So tired," she whispers.

"Now, it’s there anything else?" the little empress looks at Valentine who smiles at her.

"It's all for today your majesty," she said.

"Good. I need to rest... Rosaline?" the empress said, as she looks at the spider on her shoulder.

A big black widow spider, the sizy of the palm of her hand and with a blue symbol on her stomach. Gently walk on the empress skin.

"What happened?" the empress ask at the spider.

The spider whispers some words, some dark words, they sound like a multitude of voices at once, with no clue of what language the spider speaks. Alia look at little unsettle while hearing those voices. Amelah look as she was understanding what the spider was saying. Gastto only looks at the empress with nothing more than expectations of what she was going to do.

"I see, well... you can tell Leblanc to shove it," the empress said angrily.

Amelah for a second show a genuine smile, Valentine let a dramatic sigh when she heard the empress cursing. Alia was smiling and Gastto as well.

"I will talk with her later," the empress said as she walks from the throne room, to talk with a certain woman who was waiting for her on the empress private room.

When she finally arrived, to her room, leaving behind her the guardians and everyone else. A woman with estrange eyes of different colors welcome her with a seductive smile.

"Your majesty," the woman said.

"Leblanc," the empress said.

"Thank you for coming here," the woman said as she walks to the empress.

She had a weird purple hair, reaching her shoulders. A violet eye and a golden one, her face look young but there was something off. Like she was far older than she looks like.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt, and the empress only smile as Leblanc approach her. The empress put her hands on the woman waist and buried her face on Leblanc breast.

"I hate you," she whispers.

"I am sorry, I took longer than I expected," said Leblanc allowing the girl, roam her hands on her body.

"Forget about it, I want you," the little empress said with lust on her eyes.

Leblanc sigh, as she felt the empress starting to undress her robes, she heard a clicking noise and she found herself amused by the expression of the empress.

"Armour, I hate when you wear armor under your clothes," Leblanc giggles at her.

"I know you do, but Elian we have to talk first," Leblanc tries to stop the empress attempts to undress her but she was not having any of it.

"Later, we can talk later," the girl starts kissing Leblanc exposed breasts while groping Leblanc ass.

"Elian..." Leblanc moaned.

"You were away for two months, I am angry at you, you're my herald, you must obey me and I order you to please me," the empress said with a firm voice. Leblanc sigh again, as she just waves her hand and a small light came out of it. Undressing her and the empress immediately.

"As you wish," Leblanc said.

"It's your fault remember, your fault that I am what I am," the naked body of the girl collides with her, Leblanc was taller than the young girl by a lot, so it was very easy for her to trow her to the bed.

The young body was already forming, the curves, the small breast everything was maturing. Leblanc started to kiss her skin and roam her hand on the empress thighs.

"You are the chosen of Nimus, there was nothing I could do to stop it," Leblanc said as she licks the girl teats, the empress moan.

"Excuses," the girl said with a smile.

Leblanc started to play with the empress core, gently rubbing her fingers, meanwhile, she started to kiss the girl's mouth with passion.

During all this time, Leblanc was watching the necklace, cursing silently how the relic of the gods, made the empress this way. The suddenly promiscuity of the girl started a year ago and there was nothing she could do to stop it, only to appease her and any way possible.

Does she love the empress? Yes.

Does she want to take advantage of her? No.

Does she enjoy making love to her? Yes... but she would have waited until she was older.

But it does not matter, as a herald, she must obey the empress always, her lover, her majesty. Even against the gods themselves, even against her own family.

"I do love you, my dear Elian," Leblanc said, as she will satisfice the empress lust like every other night.


End file.
